


I Need Something From You

by Ann_Drist



Category: Leverage
Genre: Authority kink?, Awkward, Comedy, Danger Kink, Gen, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, One Shot, Oops you pressed my kink buttons, Other, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Slapstick, Submissive Character, Weird and unhealthy sexual dynamics, wacky misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Drist/pseuds/Ann_Drist
Summary: Eliot is working a job and needs a cover ID, fast. He pushes a security guard into a closet and orders him to strip. The man misinterprets Eliot's intentions.





	I Need Something From You

There was a security guard walking down the hallway, doing a routine late-night patrol. His eyes were glazed over. He was bored, not paying attention. 

Perfect.

Eliot stepped out, put a hand on the guy’s chest, and pushed him into a supply closet. With his other hand he easily slipped the guard’s gun from its holster. The man stumbled backwards, offering no resistance. 

Eliot shut the door behind them and said in a low voice, "Take off your clothes. Do what I say and I won’t have to hurt you." 

The guy’s mouth hung open and his pupils dilated wide. His hands were shaking, but he started to unbutton his uniform shirt as best he could. 

Eliot stripped out of his black-on-black-on-black ensemble. He left his knit cap, sweater, and cargo pants on the floor. They had gotten him in the building undetected, but now he needed something different to go unnoticed.

Behind him, he heard a quavering voice. “Please be gentle with me.”

Eliot turned around. The guy was stark naked and sporting a hard-on. 

“Oh, for—” He snatched the uniform off the ground and started putting it on. “I want your _clothes_ , not your _body_.” 

The security guard folded his hands over his bare dick. “Well you don’t have to be rude about it.” 

Eliot gave him the stink-eye as he pulled the navy pants on. “Put your underwear back on.” He tossed something lightweight and plastic over to him. “And then zip-tie your hands together.” 

As Eliot got dressed, the guard fastened the zip-tie around his own wrists. Supervising out of the corner of his eye, Eliot noticed the man absently stroke his dick over his boxers. 

“Oh, come on, man! At least wait til I’m outta here.”

He hunched his shoulders. “Sorry.” 

Eliot sighed. He double-checked to make sure he had the gun secure in the holster and the ID badge clipped to the breast pocket. Then he rummaged around on the shelves. “I’m gonna duct tape your mouth shut so you can’t call for help. You gonna be nice and quiet for me?” 

The guy nodded. “Yessir. I can be good for you. I can be so good.” 

Eliot rolled his eyes and taped the guy’s mouth up. Then he grabbed him by the chin to look him in the eye. “Listen, man. You need to check out the local kink scene or something and let your freak flag fly there. You trusting a guy like me and wanting him to rock your world? That’s messed up. It’s dangerous. I’m a really bad guy, okay, I’ve done all kinds of terrible things—”

The man groaned behind the duct tape and started canting his hips against his bound hands. 

“And that’s just…turning you on more. Okay. You go ahead and…do whatever you want, just keep it down in here, all right?” 

The guard made a muffled noise of assent and nodded. 

Eliot walked out of the supply closet shaking his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching S3 E11, where Eliot pops in that doctor's backseat and demands that he strip or else. I was just sitting there thinking of how many times Eliot has done this in his career--and SOMEBODY with a subby streak and a thrill for dangerous situations had to have misinterpreted his actions, right? Right. 
> 
> (And like, come on, Eliot is a total dreamboat, who wouldn't be down for a piece of that action.)  
> AHEM, enough about how hot Eliot is, I'm just saying, this fic could totally be canon. 
> 
> Eliot after the events of this fic: Take your clothes off but LEAVE YOUR UNDERWEAR ON  
> Different security guard: i-it's laundry day, I didn't put any on today  
> Eliot: DAMMIT, I HATE MY JOB


End file.
